Many computing systems include at least one display and at least one input device. The display may include for example, a monitor, a screen, or the like. Example input devices include a mouse, a keyboard, a touchpad, or the like. Some computing systems include a touch-sensitive display to both display output of the computing system and receive physical (e.g., touch) input.